6. Kapitel: Der Ghul im Schlafanzug
Band 7/Kapitelübersichten 6. Kapitel: Der Ghul im Schlafanzug (im Original:The Ghoul in Pyjamas) Weder die Nachricht von Mad-Eyes Tod, noch vom Ausbruch Stan Shunpikes und anderer Gefängnisinsassen aus Askaban ist im Tagespropheten zu finden. Das Zaubereiministerium verfolgt den noch minderjährigen Harry diesmal auch nicht wegen seiner Zauberei bei der verunglückten Rettungsaktion, sondern unterdrückt alle beunruhigenden Meldungen über Voldemorts Aktivitäten. Bill und Lupin können Moodys Leichnam nicht finden. Wie bereits bei Ron und Hermine versucht Mrs Weasley auch aus Harry herauszubekommen, warum die drei ihre Ausbildung in Hogwarts abbrechen wollen und was sie vorhaben. Als es ihr nicht gelingt, spannt sie alle pausenlos in die Vorbereitungen der Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur ein, um den dreien wenigstens keine gemeinsame Gelegenheit für Vorplanungen zu geben. Das einzige Mal, als sie Mrs Weasleys Arbeitsaufträgen entkommen können, werden Harrys Bedenken, ob die beiden anderen sich der wirklichen Gefahr bewusst sind, völlig ausgehebelt: * Hermine erzählt, dass sie ihre Eltern mit einem Gedächtniszauber dazu gebracht hat sich für ein kinderloses Ehepaar namens Wendel und Monika Wilkins zu halten, das schon lange nach Australien auswandern wollte und es jetzt getan hat. Somit sind ihre Eltern in Sicherheit und niemand wird bezweifeln, dass Hermine selbst mit ihren Eltern ausgewandert ist. * Ron hat ebenfalls dafür gesorgt, dass er verschwinden kann, ohne seine Familie zu gefährden. Mit Hilfe seiner Zwillingsbrüder und seines Vaters hat er den Ghul auf dem Dachboden des Fuchsbaus so verzaubert, dass er rote Haare hat, mit widerlichen dunklen Bläschen übersät ist und einen alten Pyjama von Ron trägt. Bei Nachforschungen wird ein kurzer Blick auf den Ghul beweisen, dass Ron schwer an Griselkrätze erkrankt ist und deshalb fern der Schule isoliert zuhause bleiben muss (Grieselkrätze ist so ansteckend, dass niemand näher kommen wird). * Hermine hat bereits einiges über Horkruxe in Erfahrung gebracht. Sie hat gleich nach Dumbledores Bestattung (HP VI/30) mit einem einfachen Aufrufezauber die Bücher über Horkruxe aus Dumbledores Büro geholt, die er bei seinem Amtsantritt aus der Schulbibliothek entfernt hat. Sie berichtet, dass ein Horkrux nur durch die wenigen Mittel wie Basiliskengift zerstört werden kann, die magisch irreparable Schäden verursachen. Als zwei Tage vor der Hochzeit auch noch die Familie Delacour bei den Weasleys eintrifft, wird es wegen der räumlichen Enge gänzlich unmöglich, sich zurückzuziehen. Harrys 17. Geburtstag, der einen Tag vor der Hochzeit stattfindet, soll mit einem Festessen begangen werden, zu dem Mrs Weasley Tonks, Remus Lupin und Hagrid einladen will. Am Rand erwähnt: Rufus Scrimgeour, Millamants Magische Markisen Erwähnte magische Literatur: * Numerologie und Grammatika (im Original: Numerology and Grammatica) * Aufstieg und Niedergang der dunklen Künste (im Original: The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts) * Quidditch-Mannschaften Großbritanniens und Irlands (im Original: Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland) * Zaubermanns Silbentabelle (im Original: Spellman's Syllabary) * Das Monsterbuch der Monster (im Original: The Monster Book of Monsters) * Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts (im Original: Hogwarts: A History) * Theorie der magischen Verteidigung (im Original: Defensive Magical Theory) * Handbuch der europäischen Magierausbildung (im Original: An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe) * Gammeln mit Ghulen (im Original: Gadding with Ghouls) * Geheimnisse der dunkelsten Kunst (im Original: Secrets of the Darkest Art) en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows 7AG